Image formation using ink, such as inkjet recording, enables formation of high-definition images with a relatively simple configuration, and the range of its use is increasing.
Among such inkjet recording devices, an inkjet recording device is known that includes an image formation drum to convey a recording medium while the recording medium is lying along the outer periphery of the image formation drum, a supply part to supply a recording medium at a predetermined supply position on the image formation drum, heads to eject ultraviolet curable ink to a recording medium, which is being conveyed on the image formation drum, to perform image formation, a UV irradiating unit to irradiate with UV rays a recording medium on which image formation has been performed, and an output unit to receive a recording medium at a predetermined output position of the image formation drum and to output the recording medium to the outside of the device (See Patent Literature 1).
In recent years, such an image formation device that ejects ink for image formation while conveying a recording medium lying along the outer periphery of the image formation drum is required to have a function of image formation on both sides of recording media.
In order to perform image formation on both sides of recording media, a medium inversion mechanism may be provided. The medium inversion mechanism pulls a recording medium away from the image formation drum to turn over the recording medium after image formation has been performed on the front side of the recording medium, and then returns the turned-over recording medium to the image formation drum. Image formation is then performed on the back side of the turned-over recording medium. Image formation on both sides of the recording medium is thus achieved.